Tom the Hand 4
| screenplay = | story = Peter Lord | based on = | starring = | editing = | cinematography = Bill Pope | music = Henry Jackman | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | release = July 16, 2021 | country = United States | language = English }} 'Tom the Hand 4' is an upcoming action adventure film that is a fourth adaptation for a movie franchise and it was based on works by Ted V. Miller and Tom H. Zwick. It was released by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, Perfect World Pictures and Nelvana Limited. The movie will be available on July 16, 2021. Premise After the the previous day, the three villains are now defeated, but something is going on with our stuffed animals and hands. Do they have tails? Do they have a hats or cape? Let's find out what is happening to us all. Cast * Ted V. Miller as Tom Miller * Seth MacFarlane as Mark * Ben Zwick as Robert, a puffin * Will Ferrell as Kyle, a turkey * Bill Hader as Milo, a pelican * Andy Samberg as Todd, a blue jay Production Development ''Tom the Hand 4 are gonna be announced in July 31, 2019 for an upcoming sequel film. This motion picture with be in development and the fourth installment of Tom the Hand film will be announced and in development by Ted V. Miller. It was announced that the fourth film will be co-produced with Movie Land Animation Studios, which is not involved in the first three films. It was announced that RatPac-Dune Entertainment will not be involving in the fourth film. It was announced that Amblin Entertainment will replace RatPac-Dune Entertainment. Filming Principal photography has begun on November 6, 2018. Filming on the next two sequels will begin after wrapping the post-production on first two sequels. Visual effects Six companies dealt with the 1,700 visual effects shots, under the supervision of Pete Travers. The visual effects were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services (MLDPS), Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Rhythm and Hues Studios, Blur Studio, Digital Domain and the Moving Picture Company (MPC). Music In 2019, Henry Jackman will compose this song with the movie. Release The movie will be released on the 2021 of summer. See also * Tom the Hand References Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Tom the Hand Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s films Category:2020s 3D films Category:2020s buddy films Category:American films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:English-language films Category:American action adventure films Category:American films about revenge Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:American films about animals Category:Walden Media films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Hands in fiction Category:Hands in film Category:Animals in media Category:Animals in film Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian sequel films Category:Canadian adventure films Category:Canadian action films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Nelvana films Category:Nelvana animated films